...In Love and War
"...In Love and War" is the ninth episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on April 28, 2012. "How many Lantern colors are there?" - Kilowog Overview The Green Lanterns are saved by a different type of Lantern from an invading space monster. The Star Sapphires, whose power comes from love, invite everyone to their homeworld. It turns out, however, that the whole thing was a set-up to drain the Lanterns’ power rings by encasing them in crystals. Synopsis As the Interceptor flies through space, Kilowog is moping about over the loss of Galia, the woman that he was attracted to on their last planet. He refuses to discuss it with Hal, who notes that he's lost someone he cares about as well. Hal suggest that they need to find something to distract themselves just as Aya detects an entity approaching them, but Kilowog isn't interested. The entity, a huge tentacle creature, attacks the ship and the three Lanterns fly out to engage. It grabs Hal and Kilowog while Aya tries to shock it off the hull. However, it soon grabs Razer as well and tries to consume them as well. Two women wearing violet uniforms and wielding violet power rings arrive and open fire on the creature, driving it off. Their leader explains that they are the Star Sapphires, and they channel love rather than hate or willpower. They then calm the creature with their power rings and permit it to leave. The two Star Sapphires introduce themselves as Aga'po and her niece Ghia'ta. They explain that they patrol that sector of space and invite the Lanterns to their home planet Zamaron for rest and repair. Back aboard the Interceptor, Aya turns and notices Hal being fondled by Ghia'ta. As Aya sets course for Zamaron, Aga'po notices Kilowog on the bridge, brooding, and realizes that he's suffering from a broken heart. She looks into his soul and sees his loss, and then contemplates her power ring. Back on the planet, Galia is looking at a child's doll in Kilowog's image when a Star Sapphire Power Ring flies into her hut. The Interceptor lands on Zamaron and Razer says that he'll stay on the ship. Aga'po explains that they know of the Green Lanterns because they were once of the same race as the Guardians of Universe. They left when the males refuse to let emotion influence their judgment. The locals hail Aga'po as their queen and she tells Hal and Kilowog that they will celebrate with a feast. Once her queen leaves, Ghia'ta explains that they keep men off of their planet because they find it more peaceful when women are in charge. As Ghia'ta shows Hal around, Kilowog notices Galia standing in the shadows. She quickly turns away and Kilowog goes after her. Ghia'ta flirts with Hal, who hastily withdraws when she gets too close. Kilowog finally locates Galia, wearing a Star Sapphire uniform. She refuses to answer his questions but offers to show him something to keep their love alive forever. Galia then focuses her love through her newly obtained power ring. Aya informs Razer that repairs are complete but that Kilowog doesn't respond to hails and his energy levels have gone flat. She concludes that he has gone into stasis. A disgusted Razer contacts Hal, who dismisses his concern and continues with Ghia'ta... unaware that Kilowog has been entombed in a sapphire crystal. Later, Ghia'ta goes to her apartment and secretly contacts her queen, who complains that it is taking too long to process Hal. Ghia'ta warns her that Hal is different from other males and never experienced what she's feeling. Aga'po reminds her who is supposed to fall in love with whom and warns her that she will take stronger actions if Ghia'ta fails. A disappointed Ghia'ta then offers Hal a drink and tries flirting with him again. He remembers his girlfriend on Earth, Carol Ferris, and her power ring picks up on the image. It's transmitted to Aga'po, who realizes that Carol is his true love and is giving him the strength to resist. The queen summons a new violet power ring and sends it to Earth. Razer and Aya confront the Zamaron warriors and demand to see Kilowog. Aga'po arrives and tries to reassure him, promising that Kilowog has come to no harm. Aya is unable to pinpoint Kilowog's location because of his weakened life signs, and Aga'po refuses to let an emotionless machine accompany them. Razer tells Aya to stay there while he and Aga'po go to find Kilowog, and Aya decides to conduct her own search. Hal starts to go look for Kilowog but Ghia'ta offers him a back rub and he decides to stay for the moment. Aya finds the imprisoned Kilowog along with hundreds of other men, similarly entombed. Before the robot can contact Razer, Galia arrives and opens fire on her. Aya returns fire using her green energy and quickly subdues her attacker. More Zamarons arrive and Aya flies off. Carol takes the power ring and is transformed into a Star Sapphire, and then steps forward into a space warp taking her to Zamaron. Aga'po takes Razer to her chamber and starts trying to seduce him, but Aya blasts in and informs Razer of what has happened. Carol appears before Hal and is surprised to discover that Hal is a Green Lantern and runs to embrace him. She explains that she thought he was dead... and then sees Ghia'ta. Hal tries to explain but Carol blasts her unconscious and then knocks Hal away. Ghia'ta tries to explain, warning that Carol is delirious from the transformation, but she continues to accuse Hal of betraying her and letting her think he was dead. Carol refuses to be comforted and continues her attack. Aga'po tries to convince Razer to believe her. When he refuses, the queen orders her guards to attack him. Hal and Carol smash in through the wall of Ghia'ta's quarters and Hal embraces her rather than fight further. She refuses to believe him until he offers to let her blast him. After a moment Carol calms down and they kiss, while Ghia'ta watches regretfully. Hal explains where they are and how they're trying to stop the Red Lantern invasion. Carol tells him that she understands that Earth needs him where he is. When Ghia'ta suggests that Carol hold Hal there out of love, Carol tells him that it would be selfishness, not love, and gives the power ring back. The Star Sapphire is surprised, explaining that no one has ever had the strength to turn them down before. She opens another portal back to Earth and Carol tells Hal to do what he has to and then come home to her. They share one last kiss and then she departs. Aya contacts Hal and tells him where Kilowog is and he flies to free his comrade. Kilowog explains that he was happy. Aya and Razer are overwhelmed and captured. Aga'po assures them that Kilowog is happy, but Ghia'ta comes in and tells her aunt that they have misunderstood love. The queen refuses to listen, insisting that men spread war and that they can only bring peace by subduing them. Aga'po uses her ring on Razer and discovers who his true love is, and that Aya has taken on her form. Razer realizes that Aya stole the image of his love from his memories, and the robot explains that she based her form on the last data imprint she received. As Aga'po prepares to kill Razer because he's dead inside, Hal and Kilowog arrive and free their comrades. The team leaves together but Aga'po summons the creature that attacked earlier, the cephalon. However, Ghia'ta calms it and tells Hal to go while he can. The Lanterns and Aya leave, but Kilowog stares in horror as Galia is one of the ones that attack them. Hal pulls him into the interceptor and they depart, while Aga'po tells her that she's disappointed and says she has much to learn. Ghia'ta responds by telling her that she has much to teach. Credits * Written by: ** Andrew Robinson * Directed by: ** Sam Liu * Starring: ** Josh Keaton - Hal Jordan ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Kilowog ** Jason Spisak - Razer ** Grey DeLisle - Aya ** Jennifer Hale - *** Carol Ferris *** Ghia'ta Appearing in "...In Love and War" Heroes * Hal Jordan * Kilowog * Razer * Aya * Ghia'ta (first appearance) Villians * Cephalon (first appearance) * Aga'po (first appearance) * Galia * Other Star Sapphires (first appearance) * Carol Jordan Weapons and technology * Interceptor * Green Lantern Power Ring * Red Lantern Power Ring * Star Sapphire Power Ring (first appearance) Locations * Space * Earth * Zamaron (first appearance) Production notes Series continuity Goofs Trivia * Kilowog asks how many Lantern colors are there. In the DC comics, it's established that there are nine Lantern colors: green (will), red (rage), blue (hope), violet (love), yellow (fear), orange (greed), indigo (compassion), black (death), and white (life). * The "encasing in crystal" power of the Star Sapphires was first seen in the comic GL with the Post-Rebirth Series of Green Lantern. Background Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes